Docious
by Ruby Ink Writers
Summary: In order to do something nice, Jonah Beck decides to give Cyrus a foot massage. During it, he finds himself getting a little distracted and takes a taste of the boy he has been lusting for.
1. Foot Massage

**Docious  
** Chapter One: " **Foot Massage** "

•····················•····················•····················•····················•

"Mn, _J-Jonah_ stop!" Cyrus Goodman groaned as his slim body tingled and shook with excitement.

His crush's talented hands were teasing his skin and dragging cute little sounds from his mouth and he was helpless to stop it. Never in his life would he have expected to have THE Jonah Beck touching his body in such a way, let alone have the green-eyed boy on his knees before him. After ignoring Cyrus's request for a few moments, Jonah paused his actions and grinned at his friend's reaction, glad he was causing Cyrus to make such noises.

"Sorry, Cy, but I can't stop now! Just a little longer, ok? I promise this will feel great after."

"B-But stop means stop…" Cyrus pouted, remembering back to his mother's numerous lessons on consent.

"Mm, it does… but you don't want me to stop, do you Cy-guy?" Jonah whispered, almost purring out the 'Cy'.

"N-No… b-but- ah… It-it tickles!" The nerdy boy managed, before bursting out laughing as Jonah's fingers massaged the soles of his feet. He was finding it hand to keep from kicking and giggling from the near torture, but could never hurt his crush. "Come on, Jonah! I can't handle it anymore, and my feet aren't even sore,"

"Cyrus," Jonah sighed with a smile, "You were running like a mad-man out there, so of course your feet hurt, dude! Just let me do this." He continued, remembering and chuckling at how the boy had looked like a frightened duckling while running as a dog chased them back to his house.

Despite finding the massage more like tickling rather than relief, Cyrus rested his head on the couch and let Jonah resume his work.

Jonah had plenty of experience massaging the feet of his teammates after a long frisbee match, and always enjoyed feeling up the odd limb as he worked. While most people never forgot a face, he NEVER forgot a foot, and that of the Goodman boy was far from an exception. Something about this foot had him smiling and breathing in its scent as he massaged his fingers into the skin and cracked Cyrus' toes. He always enjoyed that sound, but especially from Cyrus. Maybe it was because the nerdy boy was his first fan, or perhaps that cute, goofy smile that always seemed to be plastered onto the boy's face, except when he was pouting like a puppy or was confused.

"See, Cy-guy? That's better, isn't it?" He grinned, finally feeling the soles relax.

"Yeah…" Cyrus murmured, still wondering whether or not he was enjoying having his feet touched. "Are you sure you want to do this, Jonah? I know it must be kind of weird touching someone else's feet-"

"No way, dude! I give massages to the members of the Space Otter all the time after a game. And, like, you're one of us now, Cy! Why do you think I never forget a foot?" The green-eyed boy grinned, strangle finding himself wanting to lick Cyrus' foot.

Knowing that his crush had touched the team's feet made Cyrus feel jealous for some reason. While the dark-haired boy knew he was gay, and most of the team consisted mostly of guys, he knew that there was NO chance that THE Jonah Beck would like him back. He started wondering why the pangs jealousy from Jonah also touching their feet hurt so much

Jonah offered his friend a warm smile, noticing the boy biting his lip and trying not to look at him. "What's wrong, Cyrus? Don't you like this?"

"I-I do, brah!" Cyrus replied, gulping internally when he stared down at his crush.

Seeing Jonah kneeling down in front of him had Cyrus blushing; he looked so sexy with his grin and those mesmerizing eyes that seemed to see things inside him that he would rather keep hidden. Of course he knew Jonah well enough to know that the teen was rather clueless as to whatever happened, despite that Cyrus felt more comfortable relaxing back and closing his eyes then to stare down at his crush. This gave Jonah ample time to sniff and memorize his friend's feet.

"Good," The foot-loving boy grinned innocently, "Because you are REALLY going to like this, Cy!"

"Like? Like wha-OHH! Jonah!"

Cyrus couldn't help himself but to watch in confused terror as the light pink tongue of his secret crush -THE Jonah Beck- licked up the sole of his foot with a grin that had him internally moaning for unknown reasons. Those green eyes had the nerdy boy trapped, even as Jonah moved in for a second taste that succeeded in drawing out some soft noise. Jonah, meanwhile, was almost shaking with frightened excitement as he wondered whether Cyrus was liking this new treatment. Some teammates he tried this with soon quit the team, only adding to his fear of abandonment and attachment issues. While also remembering when Cyrus had been very firm about consent.

"So… Cyrus… d-do you um… like this, Cy? I can stop if you don't!"

Seeing the frisbee player's frown made Cyrus tense. He rarely ever saw Jonah upset, and each time made knots in his already uneasy stomach aside with an impulse to fix it.

"I-it's… new?" Cyrus squeaked.

Jonah was puzzled at Cyrus' exclamation. "New? So… you're _NOT_ enjoying it?"

"No, Jonah. I-I am! W-Why wouldn't I be enjoying it Jo-Jo-Jonah?"

Jonah sighed, his heart slowing before his vision could blur up again.

"That's docious, Cy. Some guys on the team don't like me doing this, even without my… tongue…"

Encouraged by his friend's enjoyment, Jonah felt ready to try some things that he didn't dare do with the other teammates. With his tongue travelling up and down the 'MVP's feet, he also made his tongue travel in between Cyrus' toes as well, but kept from stopping to suck them as he so badly wanted. As he licked and massaged with one hand, the green-eyed boy noticed just how oddly perfect each of the other boy's toenails were, with them all being smoothly cut and clean. This made him curious enough to lick the crack between toe and nail, just to see his best friend's adorable reaction to the sensation.

Cyrus was giggling and groaning from the new feelings, and wondering if he had really seen Jonah winking at him. "S-s this _IS_ a massage, right?" He murmured, not wanting to doubt his friend.

"Yeah, it's a massage, Cy-guy. Just let me make you feel good, ok?" The other boy responded before moving to the other foot to provide the same attention.

"Ok… Whatever you say, Brah. I'm c-cool,"

With Jonah giggling from Cyrus' response, he shrugged off his fear and slipped the pinkie toe into his mouth. As he sucked, more little noises were escaping the nerdy boy's cute mouth and making his cock twitch. He let go of the digit with a light 'pop' and asked: "It feels good, right?"

Cyrus could only nod nervously, blushing at this best friend and the boy who had just sucked on his toe while not knowing what he was feeling.

"Great! Can I keep on going then? You have a really nice foot, Cyrus!" Jonah grinned. While giving his friend that unwittingly-controlling grin, his hand massaged the cute boy's sole and worked his toes, making him giggle still.

"Thank you…?" Cyrus said with an even more confused expression. "And you can keep going if you want to, Jonah. I don't really mind as long as you enjoy doing this. Even if I find it a little weird."

"I love doing this! Making people feel good makes me feel good. But, Andi says I control people, so maybe they don't feel good after all…" Jonah wondered, trailing off and frowning slightly before bouncing back instantly. "As long as I think they are!" He grinned.

As Jonah returned to licking and sucking Cyrus' feet, he starting wondering if the 'MVP' would ever consider giving him a footjob with his cloud-like soles and cute little toes. Picturing his cock trapped between the toes of his crush made his cock harden and throb in his tight black briefs. He could feel the drop of precum squeezing itself out of the tip from the mental images. With those thoughts running through his mind, Jonah began to drool just to let out a soft moan. Seeing the wetness being the result of his fantasy he trailed up the length of Cyrus' foot, licking up his own saliva with a lustful expression that made the innocent jewish boy flush red.

"J-j-jonah? Why are y-you looking at me like that? It's weird!" The awkward teen felt his heart skip a beat at the sight, despite being slightly creeped out.

Finding himself snapping out of the daze with a strand of saliva between Cyrus' big toe and his tongue, the green-eyed boy blushed like a tomato. He quickly pulled away from Cyrus and looked away from his crush, completely embarrassed about moaning loud enough for Cyrus to hear. With the teen not remembering the tightness caused from the bulge in his pants, Jonah stood up and put his hands to his forehead.

Seeing the other teen's shirt ride up a little to reveal a slightly developed v-line, Cyrus internally licked his lips, hoping to see more. That's when his eyes fell upon Jonah's rather impressive bulge.

"W-wow… Uh, I-I mean…" He swallowed hard.

Jonah just grinned at his awkward friend's reaction, with the teen calming as he now knew that innocent little Cyrus Goodman wanted him, too. Of course Jonah had suspicions about Cyrus' sexuality, especially since he was the only boy to refer to him as THE Jonah Beck. Now any fear about being hard in front of Cyrus was gone and he could hiding how much he was really enjoying tasing the dark-haired boy's delicious foot. Still grinning, he moved back to his knees and gripped his treat, while placing the other on his bulge and moving the sole around until the other boy realised and started moving by himself.

"Mn, that feels really nice, Cyrus." Jonah flashed that heart-melting smile that made the boy moan.

Cyrus was helpless but to lean back and let his foot be pleasured by his crush. The moment he felt Jonah's tongue tickle his sole, the boy bit down on his lip and shivered. When a toe entered the teen's mouth, Cyrus couldn't contain a confused moan and pressed his other foot down on Jonah's bulge.

"T-this feels weird still, Jonah- Mm!" The jewish boy squeaked as a sound escaped his mouth that he didn't know he could make. Jonah had placed a hand on his own crotch.

Feeling that his friend was hard, Jonah smirked. "What about this, Cy-guy? Does that feel good?"

Trying not to moan by puckering his cute pink lips, Cyrus shook his head. "No. W-we should st-stop. Ah..."

"That's not what your cock thinks, dude! Come on, why won't you just admit that this feels docious? I already know that you like me, Cyrus. You don't have to hide anything," Jonah rolled his enchanting eyes and grinned. He had to admit that the boy's awkward denial of pleasure just made him even cuter, but he knew Cyrus would hate it if he said that.

"W-what!?" Cyrus squeaked, "Who told you? Was it Buffy? I should have known she couldn't keep a secret. You think you know a girl,"

Jonah smiled and fiddled with the zip to his friend's khakis. He enjoyed feeling Cyrus' member hardening in his hand, and the soft moans escaping the Jewish boy's traitorous mouth just from his light touch. "Buffy didn't say anything, Cy! It's… it's how you looked at me before. No one else EVER looked at me like that after I started making out with their feet."

"You made out with other people's feet…?" A spark of jealousy shot through Cyrus.

"Well, I do get distracted sometimes. Like you!" Jonah grinned, having unzipped the boy's pants without him noticing. Seeing the white boxer briefs with red and blue polka dots all over them made him struggle to hold back a laugh.

Cyrus flushed red. With the other boy chuckling at him, he quickly attempted to cover up. "They were for the fourth of July! M-my mom bought them for me!"

Still giggling at the underwear, Jonah lifted his own shirt enough to give the dark-haired boy a glance at his own bright orange underwear. "It's okay, dude. My mom ALWAYS buys me embarrassing stuff. You should see the outfits we have to wear at easter!" He remembered the bunny outfits his mother forced all the Beck boys into each year, and how the woman ignored any cries and pleas for the photos not to be posted online. "Hey, Cy, are you ok?"

The nerdy boy's eyes were wide and his jaw dropped. With him being completely in shock about seeing more of Jonah's v-line and then his underwear, Cyrus could only manage a few sounds and gasps.

"Dude? Earth to Cyrus...?" Jonah smirked, liking that his body still made Cyrus freeze up.

"Uh…" Was all the boy could manage.

Jonah rolled his eyes and continued to remove Cyrus' khakis, finding it easier now that he could do nothing but stare and make soft noises. Cyrus, he noticed, shaved his legs. Just to tease, Jonah licked up the frozen boy's thigh. He found himself enjoying the way Cyrus shivered and almost moaned from the touch of his tongue, eager to hear the noises he would make once he was licking something else. Soon Jonah finished licking and tugged off the khakis, tossing them aside. All that was left in the way of his despired prize was a pair of red and blue polka dotted boxer briefs. Licking his lips, the brunet hooked his fingers under the waistband.

Cyrus made a small squeak and quickly grabbed his crush's hand. "W-wait! Um..." For once he didn't even care that he was holding Jonah's hand.

"What is it, Cy? Don't you want me to do the same to this?" Jonah asked. He rubbed the fabric-covered head with his thumb to make Cyrus shiver.

As expected, the Goodman boy shivered with pleasure from Jonah's touch, but his grip didn't loosen. "Th-that's not it, Jonah. I… Uh...I just d-don't want you to see me like that. You wouldn't like it… This is SO awkward."

Finding himself smirking at the reaction, Jonah just leaned down and planted a soft kiss on the fabric. He knew just what Cyrus was going to say, but he wouldn't care regardless. "Dude, I don't care if you don't have a big dick. I like you for you, Cyrus! Please let me see?" He gave the awkward teen puppy dog eyes and felt this grip let up a little.

Cyrus couldn't help but gulp internally and release the teen's hand.

Smirking, Jonah peeled away the rather cute underwear and let his prize flop out at him. "Wow…" Jonah breathed. He had never actually seen another boy's cock up close like that before. The closest thing to that was seeing other boys in the showers after P.E. especially the rather cute TJ Kippin, who walked around shamelessly with a hardon to show his dominance. The jock always made sure to flash some of the boys while washing, especially Cyrus and Marty. Sometimes one could find TJ dragging Marty into the only stall when they thought everyone was gone so that the slightly-older boy could use Marty's throat and ass.

"Wh-why are you staring at me like that?" Cyrus squeaked. His innocent heart was fluttering as he watched Jonah almost drooling again.

Jonah Beck snapped out of his head, feeling his cock twitch. "Oh, um, sorry. I was just remembering something!" He grinned.

With the teen twitching from Jonah's breath against his now exposed penis, Cyrus flushed red.

Taking time to examine his friend's somewhat small cock, Jonah took notice that the nerdy boy shaved down there, too. Jonah wrapped a hand around Cyrus' thin shaft and slowly jerked his best friend's cock, using his free hand to move the foot on his crotch. He had been eager to feel up the boy like that for a long time. Especially after seeing TJ eyeing off HIS Cyrus, the green-eyed teen had tried making his feelings known. Now he had his prize inches from his face, finding himself smiling at the moans he was drawing out of Cyrus' otherwise innocent lips. He would make sure to defile those later.

"This," he growled, "Is so hot, Cyrus!"

Cyrus found himself smiling a little and almost exploding just from his crush's light touch and breath. He had always been too much of a 'momma's boy' to do this himself, so Jonah being his first was two mind-blowing moments in one.

"Ar-are you sure? I've measured before and I'm below average. Isn't that a, uh… 't-turn off'?"

Smirking up at the nerd, Jonah moved down and licked the mushroom head. "No way. Your cock is docious magocious! And it tastes, like, REALLY good, too."

"Th-thanks, brah. I-I know it." Cyrus attempted weakly. "You should show me yours, too. Not because I want to see it or... anything. That would be ridiculous,"


	2. Foot Out

**Docious  
** Chapter Two: " **Foot Out** "

 _We have decided to split the former lengthier chapter into two, in order to assist with the readability of our stories. This stems from numerous comments from readers about how lengthier our work can be at times._

•····················•····················•····················•····················•

Jonah found himself laughing at the boy's attempt to be nonchalant about asking to see his dick, knowing full well that he was just as eager to see, feel and taste him as well. Nevertheless, he stood up and slipped out of his shorts and underwear. Cyrus seemed to enjoy the sight of a half naked Jonah, which made the teen grin at his awestruck expression. He gave his cock a few tugs and found himself wishing that there was some precum to lick up for Cyrus to enjoy watching, or tasting in a kiss. Next came off his shirt, eager to show Cyrus his developing chest and see the adorable boy's not-so-innocent reaction to seeing him naked.

"Do you like the view, Cy?"

"Wow…" Cyrus almost moaned. He was finding it hard to keep from grabbing his dick for the first time and masturbating.

Jonah couldn't help but grin as he watched Cyrus' dark eyes look him up and down, every now and then lingering on his hardened cock. He turned and gave a better look of his length, while a hand snaked up and tweaked his nipple. A groan escaped his lips that made the Goodman boy twitch.

"Hey, Cy? Would it be weird if I sucked your dick for a while. I REALLY wanna taste you, dude." He asked with a smile.

Those words had Cyrus' eyes widening. "W-what…? Su-suck me?"

"If that's what you want," Jonah smirked and got onto his knees. Before the other boy could protest, he had wrapped his soft lips around the twitching cock and quickly taken every inch into his mouth. He was amazed at the sweet taste of his first dick, and glad he could take all of Cyrus.

"Mn… oh gawd!" Was all Cyrus could manage before his body relaxed against the couch.

Jonah, knowing his best friend wouldn't -or couldn't- stop him, started slowly moving up and down Cyrus' shaft. The taste had him eagerly swallowing down to the balls before taking all except the head out and then repeating the action. With the dark-haired boy's size, it was easy for the untrained Jonah to suck his dick without gagging or feeling it hit the back of his throat. As he licked and sucked, Jonah imagined how different it would be slurping on a certain basketballer's impressive looking cock. The thought of Cyrus and him sharing that monster-of-a dick had the teen gripping his own and stroking himself.

Cyrus almost melted into the recliner as Jonah's tongue and mouth worked his shaft, almost milking the young virgin for all he had.

"Ah! J-Jonah that feels… Wow, I don't even have a word to describe this!" The nerdy boy said and started thinking up a word. But only thing one came to mind, and it had Jonah smiling from around his dick: "Docious magocious!"

"You taste docious, too, Cy-guy." Licking the head, Jonah's tongue was greeted with his first taste of precum.

"O-Oh man… _J-jonah,_ "

Cyrus just moaned and allowed his crush to milk his cock. The poor boy couldn't stop him even if he wanted to.

While the nerdy boy was distracted, Jonah grabbed a foot and locked the toes around his own shaft. He motioned for Cyrus to move, who eventually got the picture.

Once Jonah got all of the juice he could, he decided to attack another spot the boy was sure to enjoy. He gently eased apart the MVP's legs before moving in and taking the small ball sack into his mouth and beginning to lick and suck. As expected, the action had Cyrus moaning and struggling to keep from shouting out.

"Gawd, Jonah!" Was all he managed.

Encouraged by the moans and hoping he would soon have some cum to swallow and share, Jonah moved back to bobbing along the small length. He paused at just the head and swirled his tongue around it, feeling every twitch and hearing every moan Cyrus failed to bite back.

Cyrus grunted and moaned as he was quickly pushed over the edge for the first time. Having never came before, he feared he was peeing and tried to warn the boy sucking him, only to feel his cock explode before he could. "Ngh, ah! S-SORRY!" His hips thrust up and forced his cock deep into Jonah's more than happy throat. A few small ropes of his cum shot into his crush, which Cyrus still confused for urine.

"Sorry for what?" Licking his lips, Jonah stared blankly at the boy. He was oblivious to the fact that he had just swallowed the first load ever shot from the Goodman boy. "That was delicious,"

"M-my pee?"

"You didn't pee, Cyrus. What made you think that-?" The green-eyed teen paused. "Hang on… have you never came before? Like, NEVER? Woah, that's so docious magocious! I just made Cyrus Goodman, the most innocent kid in school, cum for the first time. And it was down my throat!"

Jonah was wearing the biggest grin Cyrus thought he had ever seen and couldn't help but smile at. They both knew just what would come out of his mouth next: "DOCIOUS!"

Cyrus allowed himself a laugh, remembering again why he had fallen for the teen.

Jonah moved onto his friends lap and smiled. The whine Cyrus made just reminded him how the boy was his to protect, even with Buffy always around. "Hey… Um… Can I kiss you, dude? It's ok if I can't; I WAS just licking your feet and cock afterall."

"Jonah… why would you want to kiss ME? I'm nothing compared to Andi, and i've seen the way you look at her. The way she makes you smile…" Cyrus frowned, thinking that his oldest friend had won the teen's heart.

What he didn't know was that in the next second their lips would be pressed together and he would be greeted by the taste of Jonah, mixed with his own cum.

For what felt like forever, Jonah's hands cupped Cyrus Goodman's pale cheeks as his lips slid across the other boy's. Time around the pair seemed to slow in that moment as they just allowed their bodies to move on their own, with Cyrus' hands moving to Jonah's hips and his tongue seeking entrance into the teen's mouth. Jonah parted his lips to allow this. From all of his time with Amber, he knew just what to do while making out and allowed the other boy to explore for a while, until he took back control of the kiss and pressed his crush back against the couch before breaking away. Just like he was taught, he had the nerdy boy's lower lip trapped between his teeth.

"Not bad, Cyrus." He smiled and adjusted his position so that their cocks were grinding together before attacking those shaking lips again.

Cyrus was simply helpless as he melted into the kiss, allowing his body and mouth to be dominated. His tongue meekly poked around whenever Jonah's left his mouth, then retreated back.

Jonah soon stopped and took hold of their still hard cocks with a grin. He felt his own precum leaking out and started smearing it around the pair of heads, loving how Cyrus couldn't help but moan and whine from the torment. "I didn't think you would still be hard, Cy."

"Mmn, J-Jonah!" Cyrus struggled as his cock twitched, with Jonah rubbing the head with their pre.

"Do you like this massage, Cy-Guy? I think Cyrus Jr likes it," Jonah grinned, using his free hand to pull his friend into a quick kiss.

Cyrus couldn't help but thrust up into his crush's, with the young teen desperate for release as his cock was tortured like that and being denied. The warmth of the hand wrapped around his shaft, pinning it against another while the slick head was forced to twitch and ooze copious amounts of precum had Cyrus moaning out in agony-like pleasure.

"P-PLEASE, Jonah! I can't take it!" He groaned, despite his arms being free to pry away the teen's hands.

"Please what, Cyrus? Tell me what you want me to do…" Jonah giggled. He knew that Cyrus was oblivious to what cumming was, so the boy would never tell him what he wanted.

"I… Ngh! JONAH, please stop it! I- I need…" Cyrus whimpered in response, his hands getting redder.

Jonah leaned in and captured the dark-haired boy's lips, swallowing his moans as he tormented both their leaking cocks and kept Cyrus from thrusting or grinding. As they kissed, Jonah wondered what could make a moment like that better, with the teen eventually deciding that it would take TJ or Marty's cocks in their mouths or asses for anything to come close. When he pulled away, he moaned softly at the look on Cyrus' tortured face. "Mm, you're so cute, dude."

Cyrus almost whimpered when his cock was let go.

"Hey, uh, i-if you have another round in you, I would _LOVE_ to ride your cock!" Jonah grinned, his cock bouncing at the idea.

"What do you mean 'ride' me? I am not a horse, Jonah..." The innocent teen wondered what his friend had meant, only to receive an answer in the form of Jonah straddling him.

"You _really_ need to learn about sex, Cy-Guy." Jonah smirked, feeling his friend's cock resting between his ass cheeks.

"J-Jonah! What are you doing? Th-things don't go there, they come out-!"

"Oh, I'm sure you would let your _not-so-scary basketball dude_ put things there…" Jonah teased, despite quite liking the thought.

"T-TJ?" Cyrus blushed, wondering why Jonah was teasing him about him when they were just friends.

Jonah smirked, lifting his hips and lowering down to stimulate his friend's dick. He knew it wasn't like himself to act this way, but just seeing the boy below him being so cute and shy was worth the terrible, embarrassing acting. "I know you _like_ him, Cy. You're always staring at him after gym, or just his dick? And hey, I can't blame you dude… we had gym together last year and his chest is _mega_ docious! His bulge is pretty cool to!"

"J-JONAH!" Cyrus blushed.

"Y-Yes Cy? Thinking about TJ's naked body here…" Jonah smirked. "The way those sexy, sexy abs show themselves every time he flexes… mmm..,"

Cyrus wanted so badly to run away, but with his crush's body pinning him to the couch, the most he could do was cover his eyes and groan. "H-He's just a friend, Jo… I don't like _him_."

"Oh, so you wouldn't mind if i go and enjoy one _LONG_ sex-filled night with your big cock'd _friend_ then?" Jonah smirked. "And if you don't like _him_ , then who do you like, Cy?"

"Jonah… you're not sounding like yourself… A-are you sick!?" Cyrus panicked, suddenly concerned.

"Oooh, I know…" Jonah smirked, ignoring the boy's concern. "It's Marty! You are _always_ listening to his raps!"

"N-NO I'M NOT!" Cyrus blushed, remembering when jonah had caught him singing.

"Dude, you walked into school mouthing one of his raps this morning!" Jonah teased.

Cyrus groaned, internally face-palming from the cringy memory. "Why are you still sitting on me Jonah? I told you already, things come _OUT_ of there. Not in."

"Uh-huh, but your thing… will be going in, not out…" Jonah replied, smirking down at his best male friend.

"B-But…" Cyrus protested, his eyes darting between what was happening and Jonah's face. The boy felt faint with his world spinning as Jonah's ass got even closer to his hardened throbbing cock.

Ignoring the protests from the sheltered boy, Jonah grunted as he adjusted himself so that Cyrus' dick was lined up with his hole. Slowly, the teen lowered himself down on the spit-lubed shaft until he felt himself back in Cyrus' lap. He was biting his lip and lightly whining from the pain shooting through his lean body. There was no chance of the tip hitting his prostate, so the pain would have to naturally ebb away. With Cyrus' size helping in making it easier for Jonah to adjust to having something inside his ass for the second time, he was yelping as he tried to move. He found himself trying to keep from frowning in front of his friend, but couldn't keep from whimpering.

"Ngh… I'm ok, C-Cyrus," He whispered, sounding like himself again.

"No, if this is hurting you then please stop! Ah..." Cyrus attempted to move the teen himself, only to flinch at Jonah's yelp.

Jonah sat shaking as his body adjusted to accommodate for something inside. It didn't take long until the boy was raising his hips slightly before moving back down. He groaned and grunted as the cock made his ass tighten and his cock leak more preseed onto his best friend's chest.

"Oh wow…" He moaned out, loving the slack 'O' shape of Cyrus' mouth as he hole clenched.

Feeling the hole tighten around his dick had Cyrus moaning uncontrollably, with the teen meekly gripping Jonah's hips but failing to take any control.

Jonah smiled to himself, knowing that he was the top in that moment and not the boy whose cock was deep inside his ass.

"Mmn… Dude, your cock feels so good!" With the brunet slowly starting to ride Cyrus, Jonah gripped his own leaking cock and began jerking himself. Every drop of Jonah's precum fell onto the other boy's crotch. He wanted to lick it all up, but was eager to see if Cyrus would do it instead.

Cyrus' hands weakly held the other boy's hips, trying to guide him down but refusing to force anything on THE Jonah Back.

"What's wrong, Cyrus? Don't you like this?" Jonah smirked, before leaning in close and hissing: "Bet you want me to be Marty… and to have his tight ass around you..."

"N-NO! This feels so… mm, ngh!" The jewish boy almost creamed when Jonah slammed his ass down on his cock.

"Don't lie Cy."

"I'm not… _OH GAWD_!"

"Just admit you love this, dude." The teen said, before planting a kiss on the nerd's lips. Through he would rather Cyrus admit that he _loved_ him, but he would take what he could get from the nerdy boy.

Cyrus blushed but leant into the kiss, still trying and failing to take any control as their tongues danced and explored. With the teen still moaning out from the feeling of Jonah's ass tightening around his cock, he felt himself approaching the edge again. "Ah… I feel like I'm going to pee again!"

"You can't cum yet. Say you _LOVE_ me riding you!" Jonah teased, pausing with just the head of his friend's cock inside him. His hands were pinning Cyrus down, not letting the desperate to cum boy thrust up inside.

"Jonah! Come on, l-let me CUM!" Cyrus begged, but was denied.

"CY! Say you _love_ my ass!"

Blushing and desperate, the nerd almost screamed out: "I LOVE YOU RIDING ME, JONAH BECK! _NOW_ LET ME CUM!"

Jonah smirked.

While he didn't say anything as he started grinding his hips and slamming himself down harder, Jonah was eager to feel _Cyrus_ shooting deep inside of him. Every grunt, moan and whine the cute dark-haired boy made only made him smile wider. Jonah felt his own orgasm approaching just as Cyrus' cock started to twitch inside.

"F-fuck Cy! Lets cum together, Cyrus!" He moaned then kissed the other boy.

"Mmn- ah! JONAH!" The nerdy boy shouted as his crush's ass tightened around his dick. He could feel every rope of cum explode out into Jonah's tightness, while the teen's own white stuff shot all over his chest and face. A drop landed on his tongue, which he promptly swallowed.

With his chest heaving as he felt the nerdy boy's warm cum deep inside, Jonah eased himself off Cyrus' length and settled onto the couch, nested between the felt and Cyrus' warmth.

"Ah… Cy-Guy?" Jonah groaned, with the frisbee player moving over in order to snuggle up against Cyrus.

"Yeah, Jonah-Jonah-Babona?"

The green-eyed teen breathed heavily for a moment before responding. "Wanna get some baby-taters?"

"I could eat…" Cyrus shrugged. "So my Jo-dude, did I ever tell you about the time I went to Model UN Camp… Things be WILD!"

Jonah could only smile and listen to Cyrus's story about his 'wild times' at camp. He wasn't entirely sure why, but just listening to Cyrus rambling on made him smile and feel like the world at that moment, was fine. Through he was amused to hear about the boy who had tried to make out someone on his first kiss at the camp. Even if he was relieved that it wasn't _his_ Cyrus. The Cyrus who could make him feel safe, with a simple look. Despite the questioning of baby-taters, a warm and comfortable green-eyed boy slowly drifted off to the sound of Cyrus' soft voice revealing amusing tales of camp. He never felt the soft kiss on his lips, nor did he know when Cyrus had covered them with a faux blanket and had drifted off to sleep alongside him. When the Goodman's parents got home, they would be wide-eyed at the pair of naked boys sleeping on their recliner with one of their faux blankets kicked down until it was barely covering one of Jonah's feet.

"We will need to _discuss_ this with them later…" Cyrus's step-father stated firmly.

Cyrus's mother only rolled her eyes. "Of cause we will, no one uses a Faux Blanket to cover a mere _foot_ …"

"THAT is your concern?"

"Oh please, it's not that hard to work out. Our internet history is filled with the _videos_ of the boy whose foot is currently kicking around my blanket." Shrugging, Cyrus's mother could only give her husband a smile. Who could only shake his head in amusement as his wife picked up the blanket, with her head getting _very_ close to the two boys naked bodies before walking off with it.

"I'm off to get this cleaned… you deal with those two however you like."

As his eyes travelled over the naked and developing bodies of his step-son and his _friend_. Cyrus's step-father nodded.

"Oh, I will _deal_ with it, alright."


End file.
